Passionate Ring
by Pokelolo99
Summary: No clique about gardevoir story about a human having power or become one vice versa, too much man and too confusing. Its about a chubby trainer with a sexy anthro Gardevoir trying to travel to Kalos Region. Surviving hard work from a trouble economy, discrimination of recent anthro, and why a sexy pokemon like her is fallen for this guy?
1. Chapter 1

******Here is a possible 3 chapter story about a chubby Trainer Mike and his adoring Gardevoir traveling into the mystery of ****unkown region, Kalos. Please comment because it gives me ideas to make my story better. Forgiveness is still ongoing and not dead, I just want to experiment on a new story. Warning for profanity language and lemons. If this goes good ill continue weekly update. I decide to give you guys an ealier preview of chapter One in two parts for a taste. Please got to profile on Forgiveness Chapter 4. I don't own any rights of Pokémon, just my fictional story.**

**(POV)**

"**_Speech_"**

**[Location]**

'_**Thought'**_

* * *

Chapter One: Beauty and The Chubs Part One

[Castelia City, Apartment Complex]

(Mike's POV)

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee..

I hit my annoying alarm clock repeative until its stop, I hate morning. The regularly shit routine of showering alongside brushing teeth to save time, getting dress for work, and eat what from the leftover or frozen prepared meal is torturous. That why people called it Camerupt/Wednesday day.

After shower and clothing I looked at my digital watch, "Fuck its late." I quickly scarf down my microwave frozen waffle and prepare to finish packing my stuff as quickly as possible. I did a pile drive into my luggage/backpack trying to shove whatever space left. I bounce off from the counterforce and right smack land on my left arm in the floor.

"Shit that hurts, Hrrr! Fuck it! I'll do it later." brushing off the failed attempt to close my overloaded luggage.

I got up and look for the tickets Mary got yesterday morning. I hid our tickets at a special place so no asshole from the other tenant to steal. I open my draws to check on the flight tickets. The day has arrive to leave this city and region.

Me and my Gardevoir Mary are planning to travel together in Kalos region for quite a sometime. The first thing is to have the money to pay for our tickets and the expense of travel gear and other essentiality. We stayed at a three star hotel on Castelia City near the Dock; it took me nearly two weeks of job hunting. I got a job working to load and unload cargo from varies supplies ships. I can't sugar coat for the fact is was pain staking exhausting work from 7 am to 5 pm 5 days a week. Overall its get us by paying the hotel and our traveling budget. Mary insist to try get a job to make these easier, but I don't want her to end up a job for some citizen to look down a pokemon/anthro working for pay. She agreed that it will only cause more problem than solution. Even with a legal law allowed her of some human status, some people will be conservative cunts.

_"Alright which one is my ticket again?, ah Mike Nolan. I better put somewhere safe."_ I put me and Mary flight ticket back in my drawer. I set an alarm on my digital watch at 7 pm on hour before our flight is schedule today to arrive at the Northern Castelia International Airport.

Our journey to venture Kalos region can't be reach for probably years, we have to thanks our land lord Stacey to ease our suffering to last 7 months.

Stacey Messher is a sweat women at her 60's who looks like she hasn't age from her 40's and kind enough to slightly lower our rent by 10% to reach our goal. Stacey act like a grandma than a land lord, the only kind lord in Castelia City. Mary on the other hand wasn't to fond of Stacey, not from her looks but how she constantly be oversweet to me.

I was about to leave when Mary stop me before I get to the door. Mary stood there with her three digit hands on her hips, her face looks at me with this look being busted.

"Mike I know your working long hours and I appreciate but its no excuse for only drinking soda than water, you must stick to your diet." Mary said to me. She concern for not committed to the diet she had on me 2 years ago. For me is something else. I'm not your typical build or average skinny person around town. I weigh about 185 pounds and stood 5'4 or 5'5 tall, I barely the same height as Mary who is slightly taller of 5'7. One way to say it I am fat yet skinny enough to wear jeans but expectation of having man tittys.

"Mary drinking coffee does wake me up and my body not used of high amount of caffeine, beside Mnt Solasis have less caffeine now", I said trying to said convincing, yet she won't budge.

"~Darling~", oh Tauros shit Mary say my pet name if she super pissed. "~I want you to live a full healthy life, I not saying your fat just want our relationship to last~", she said with a piercing smile.

At least substitute the Mnt Solasis with a carrot mixed bluk berry smoothie and ill give you something more sweater" said to me. Mary went to the mini frige and took out her left over smoothie as she dap her one of her digit finger and smear the dark purple fluid onto her full lips. She move to me and wrap her arms around me neck to give me a great wet smooch. I feel her tongue escape from her lips to snake in my mouth trying to gain access. I let her tongue in and swirl my tongue and boy she wasn't kidding! Her lips taste of sweat thick bluk berry. Her face blush red for acting this naughty and so does mine. I slightly moan in her mouth and I return my embracement by placing my hand her hip and on her face to caress her petal like fins.

"Oooh, Mmhh" a gasped escape from Mary mouth,a weak spot? I carefully grab her biggest fin and gave it a squeeze.

"Ooh, Ah, Uh," Mary moan became louder. I took this new advantage to driver her to the edge. Her sweet mouth is magical, but it won't be fair for her. I broke out kiss and start to nibble her all three of her fins at once. Mary breathing became rapid and she shiver from her new found arousal. She grip on my back tightly as she about to lose her mind.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna cum!" "Oh my god, I'm cumming!" she moaned loudly. "Holy shit! I'm cumming! Oh, baby, yes! I'm cumming!" Mary exclaimed as she pushed back against the concrete with a incredible force, shaking the apartment and scaring the living shit out of me. I need to keep in mind she is pokemon, a high level 55. Pain comes in but I ignore it.

Her legs gave out and I held her in place to continue her service. Mary face resemble red tomatoes and she embarrassed that I see her came hard to maker her dress almost see through, her fluid drips escape her panties to land on the floor.

"Woooowwowwowhhhsoosllllllllllllllllll." Mary was speechless. "Best...Foreplay...Ever... I've never knew I could feel this good from my fins, my shard yes but not these" as she checks her fins.

"Its much a surprise to me too. Maybe a payment is needed for my fee of service." I stop nibbling her petal like fins.

"Maybe a tip?" I asked Mary who still glowing.

"I'' double that offer", She settled herself between my legs and took my hard erection between her soft white large breast and stroking it with her hands. "Ohhhhh, my first or her performance of the famous fetish every man wishes, Boobjob.

I groaned and clenched my teeth, "God, that feels good." She quick to shove her waiting gapping mouth. My hips jerked involuntarily, as I was not expecting this at all, accidentally forcing my hard member further into her mouth. She just smiled around me and worked on the head of my erection, the tip of her tongue tracing the grooves of the head of my penis, her other hand caressing my balls gently.

Curious I look at my digital watch, _"Fuckin shit its 7:42 am!, not again, Rick is going to delay my pay again!"_

"Mary, huhuhuhuh, its late, its 7:4..." I barely choked the words out as she took me further into her mouth. "Oh, fuck...", I hissed, the concrete wall is getting uncomfortable, yet I stroking her hair and taking my tip in good grace. Her head bobbed up and down, working gently on my hard member, as her tongue teased the bottom of my shaft, and her hands gently squeezed my balls.

"Oooooohh, Mary, if...if you keep that up, I'm gonna...gonna cum in your...mouth...ahhhh," I warned her. She heard me, but didn't pull back. Instead, she started going faster, taking my cock deeper inside her throat, and massaging my balls heavily. _"I should done my service a lot earlier." _She knows my weakness as well. She did this for 5 minutes straight, she didn't gap once and her hot breath tingle my shaft, until...

"HOOLLLYYYY! MOLLLLYYY!". I tried really hard not to press her head down as she went up and down on my cock, but when I was about to shoot my load, I pushed her head further down, until her lips reached the base of my shaft. It was all too much for my pressure let out the biggest cum human can ever do. Mary didn't protest, she just started milking my shaft with her inhuman throat muscles. I could feel my cum rushing up the length of my shaft and hit the back of her throat. Amazingly, she swallowed all of it, and didn't stop sucking on me until I was limp and squeaky clean.

"That for my sweat treat", she lick her lips at me. I zip my workpants and ran out the door to catch my bus.

* * *

**This is a preview before submit on Friday. I'm working on chapter 4 of Forgiveness to connect it story. Let's say I know a personal experience of interracial problems and wait for Friday of the official release and the Intro Chapter tells the law based on U.S history de facto segregation, updated explanation thanks by dreadscot13377 comment for my error.**


	2. Chapter Zero

**Here is the Official Passionate Ring, the last chapter was just a preview that still acceptable of changing. This story is going to be incredible one. If you enjoy this you might also enjoy my other story called Forgiveness, is about a Mother Anthro Delphox who raise a human boy and keeping him a dark secret she desperately hold ever since his birth**. **Cover Art is submitted later date but soon. Warning Lemon. Posted Chapter weekly. Note I don't own Pokémon or their rights or advertisement or ect. This is solely of FanFiction of my story.**

**(POV)**

"**_Speech_"**

**[Location]**

'_**Thought'**_

* * *

Passionate Ring

Chapter Zero: De Facto Anthropomorphism Segregation

[Castelia City Apartment Complex, Floor 2/Room 14]

(Third Person)

"This is World Wide Region News Cover, brought to you by Mnt Solosis. Mmmmm taste the green gooey sugary goodness." The logo flashes appear before the screen.

"Today we give you a coverage about Anthro Pokémon and the connection with human rights", the TV Anchorman Bob Lance announce to his viewer. Bob Lance is 45 year old white Anchorman of 5'7 tall, wearing his blue tux underneath white button shirt that fits his well rake through brown surfing hair. He has this intoning curl mustache.

He turns to his special quest Unova President Robert Fisher. "So today is the four year anniversary Unova had passed the considered controversial De Facto Anthromorphism Segregation.", said to his viewers. Robert Fisher is a 49 year old black man of 6'2 tall, wearing black suit underneath white collar shirt and black pants. He has pro-afro hair.

"Here to discuss with President Robert Fisher to see if this law has become stable in Unova, despite the years of riots and loophole activities.", said the Bob the Anchorman.

"Thank you President Robert to show up for an interview, over the decade regions all over the world associate immense pressure between Pokémon and humans, so there are always diversified concern leading to a question. The questions are Anthro Pokémon is the same as Pokémon? Hence, does this apply the same rights as humans too?"

President Robert smiled and said, "Wells is there?" he question Bob.

"You tell me" Bob replied back with sarcasm.

Robert thought about for whole sixty seconds and then reply "How about I'll answer that question with another question if you don't mind." Robert said still smiling.

"Go ahead, astound me and the audience", Bob said displease from his remark.

"In a way my answer is bit complicate; history tells us one thing that certain event happens for a reason, whether we like it or not it will happen. Roughly six years ago in Kalos these groups of individuals called themselves Team Flare, they are led by a man named Lysandre a former student of Professor Sycamore. Sycamore has no knowledge or involvements with today topic so we'll leave him out. Their plan is thought to rid the world of filth, corruption, improve fashion, and start massive grouping from his campaign sending message on his facilities who created Holo Caster. No threat of which is alert by official because it was push aside as nothing more than idiocy." Robert paused. He got up from his chair to talk to the viewer's personal. He looked to the camera and he said loudly.

"It ended Mother**** F**kin bad. Lysandre and his red hair weirdo Team Flare almost cause near genocide of F**kin both human and Pokémon because the earth is populate with evil greedy human to bring only tragedy and use Pokémon as weapons and vice versa shit. Derange ass**** believe he is the descended of King of Kalos and again destined to purifying the earth by using an ancient machine located in Geosenge Town and thank Arceus for the hero named Serena to stop him and his organization."

"Yet something came out of it from his failed attempt genocide and committed suicide. In some way he created a new type called Anthropomorphism or Anthro for short, the same blast that took out countless of Pokémon and human in the Kalos War and created Mega stones and fairy type. Reports of human like Pokémon started as a rumor until groups are spotted at Kalos region, then possible migration to Unova.

President Robert dramatically turn his head away and back to the camera.

"This also happen to our region own home in Unova. Pardon my word agian but this **hole! f**k! Green long hair mother****! Hippie **** **** ***** ****** named N and his Plasma ***! Caused a bit of a spur couple year ago with the supposed F***k! Idea on the S**t that we are abusing and caging our Pokémon." Robbert said with her finger pointed everywhere and prefixed his tie and himself. Bob and everyone in the audience and the entire viewers are shocked .

"Whoa there Robert, you are getting a bit emotional there bud, please refrain too much profanity and remember we're talking about Anthro rights and also live too", Bob said with a sweaty face.

"I don't give a f**k", Robert replied sarcasm anger. He begins to talk again. Bob pressed his eyes to relieve his discomfort embarrassment.

"I glad for Hilda Gabriel took him down along with Ghetsis Mother***! It had taken five years to capture them and prosecute for their criminal charges of stealing property, obstructs the law and civilians rights, and detrimental Pokémon Leagues from his Reshiram took over. Some reports have claims some as fifty trainers has their Pokémon released for no reason, we can't provide evidence though. Ghetsis was sentence to lethal dose execution and unfortunate N got killed weeks later from being butt F*ck repeatedly by his cell mate named Marcus Lance while he bashed N head against the concrete wall."

Finally Bob had enough and interrupt Robert, "What your points then Robert, what about Anthro who see De Facto is an excuse attempt to provoke isolation than diversity Interpol. These events you said yes did push their cause to gain rights, but we still see them as Pokémon than human like being. A poll from Unova votes show about 45% agree on official passed the De Facto as amendment, while the other is 20% unfairness, and rest is undetermined.".

Robert turn to him and said, "Well this is why our region decides a law is needed and here is a copy of De Facto Anthropomorphism Segregation that will helps Anthro Pokémon and humans to coexist in peace while being separated legally. Have the certain rights, yet separate, not a good way to start, but at least is something than nothing at all. " He queue the prompter to show the viewer of the law.

"Now about some of these laws are bothersome being veto or lack of votes. The law marked with of (-) And passed is (+).

De Facto Anthropomorphism Segregation

"Poke Rights is a reminder that Pokémon are equal to humans. Non-Anthro is still debated. I want to throw that out", Robert commented.

(+)Pokémon Anthro Rights- Pokémon classified as Anthro not to be confuses with Human like egg group that share with Pokémon despite small number of Anthro total of 10,242 in Unova. Citizens status can only be obtain from taking citizenship test identification; failed will be label as immigrants and or push to the wild. All Anthro are granted with certain rights same as being owned as well same process to be criminalized.

(+)Ownership Rights: Anthro must wear a register collar tag of whereabouts and ownership by trainer/humans, household, officials, and public service called Register Identification. Unsuccessful to show either identification will be processed into an Anthro Pound until bail or retrieve permission by a human. Trainer/human can legally catch/trade and own an Anthro if both agree to a Pokémon battle. Upon capture/trade the pokeball will immediately send a message to a board of director to begin process Register ID.

(-)Jobs Right- Register ID or Citizen ID Anthro can legally be obtain jobs and paid same as human. Anthro applying a job can't be denied because of ownership, citizen status, and type. Necessity is based on their abilities.

(-)Sexual Content Rights- Citizen ID Anthro and Humans can have relationship with her or his human/trainer or Anthro if both partners agree to file a registration to have their Sexualize License approval from court in order to be legal relationship. If caught without a license from either party both partner will be seizure and deported into another region along with felony. Committed and victim of Rape from either Anthro or Human will be arrested and violation of Sexual Contents Rights and Poke Rights.

"Hey isn't that bill is kept being veto because of many majority hate interspecies breeding and want to keep pure ethic race." Bob ask Robert.

"Yes a lot of conservative ass**** are trying to remove it, yet the interspecies breeding between Anthro Pokémon and humans have a low rate 25% than a human 57% and Anthro Pokémon 75% successful breeding. The pure crap is not everyone reason, studies show the dangers of interspecies breeding are high deaths in pregnancies and births for usually outcome from complication of Abdomen expansion of Female Anthro Pokémon and Human, Rejection in Anthro Pokémon and Human fetus, giving birth to Stillborn, Bad Eggs and Poor Health of the offspring to lasted only weeks until enviable death. Not entirely prohibited Taboo but moral wrong that will strain his or her side of relationship status approval in Sexual Content Rights. I feel bad for those people and Anthro who just want to try I guess?" commented Robert with a single tear from is eye.

"The studies also show inconclusive evidence for human and non Anthro Pokémon to breed with each other because of embryo egg penetration."

Bob replied, "Anthro and Human can't transmit sexual disease but protection is require if commit in sexual activities to prevent accidents, I guess but doesn't matter its illegal those who have temporary Sexual Content ID."

(+)Pokémon Breeder Rights- Pokémon Anthro breeding numbers are restricted because the attempts to breed a Shiny and or Anthro breeding are illegal process due to violating the Sexual Content Rights and Poke Rights.

"So many Anthro and Pokémon are forced to breed for shiny purpose, its inhumane.", Bobs said with a tear.

(-)Pokémon Adoption Rights- Anthro can't not adopt or raise or be a guardian to a human unless court decided if the Anthro Pokémon fit the qualities and the resident. Certain Anthro Pokémon and types must be approved from the court. Regular Pokémon that are listed in Pokémon Center are legal. All other Anthro is still being debating and Ghost and Poison type are denied until Future Debate.

Quality Pokémon listed.

Audino

Levanny (Female or Male)

Nidoqueen

Kangaskan

Chansey (PreEvolution and Evolution Line)

Blaziken (Female)

Eevee and Evolution (Female and Male) (Except Jolteon.) (Glaceon and Leafeon only from Court Approval)

Lilligant (Only from Court Approval)

Gardevoir (Female)

Gallade (only from Court Approval and agreement for Monthly Blade Inspection)

Meowstic (Female and Male only from Court Approval)

Braixen and Delphox (Female and Male)

Greninja (Female) (Male only from Court Approval and agreement for shorting the Tongue)

Frosslass (TBA Future Debate)

Anthro not listed are TBA.

"Now where we're? Ah the fact is…

Mike turn off his TV. He was sick and tired of listing to the new billboard. He hoped the Sexual Content Rights gets passed this week, until someone filibuster the bill. The bill has for once a high amount of votes until an asshole decided to reject it.

Mike sigh in with a throbbing headache today, he pull over his bed coversheet and turn off the lamp trying to fall asleep after a hard day of work and another one too. As he lay his head on the pillow to sees his Anthro Gardevoir, Mary. She face him with her cute sleep face, he could resist kissing her on the cheek. Law or no law Mike love her even Mary only have a Register ID. Unova law prevents him and her to have a legal relationship. Too bad he not the few people who had the chance to get their Sexual Contant License right before being retracted from questionable veto. He tried many time to get his and her License but the egg head can't decide since she is the first Anthro Gardevoir.

"_I wonder our relationship is still being the same with the fucking Sexual Contact ID License. I want us to be closer", _he rub his beloved Gardevoir head that is snoozing away. Mary is wearing her sleeveless grey undershirt and bottom white forest green swirl gown as night pants, she had a rough day. Mike touches Mary lime collar decorate with small red ruby he order, attach is a silver emblem.

It read, Register ID: Female Anthropomorphism Type Classify Gardevoir, Mike Nolan is the Trainer/Owner of the Pokemon name Mary. If found please contact his Number # (XXX)-XXX-XXXX.

"_More like dog tag to me, she must feel terrible to wear such degrading device and for everyone to see that she is not an equal but an abnormal Pokémon. She must really love me to wear it, especially inside the apartment". _ Mike turns around their bed just thinking of that thought.

As Mike lay there, he turn his head and see the bare back and well-rounded hip of the pale, green haired woman sleeping, beside him.

"_She is my Pokémon and I am in love with her. Yes, almost everyone loves their Pokémon differently but I am "in" love with her. Mary reluctantly submitted to me and now we are not only Pokémon and Trainer or Master or Slave, we are lovers." _Mike grabs Mary and turn her over to shoves his head into her breast for conformant. Her heart beat is something help Mike fall asleep, being warm and huge to act like a scented pillow reliefs too. Her firm pink nipples poke through his face undershirt almost temping him to make Mike suck them like a hungry baby.

"How come Mary's breasts have grown so big after so many years?" he muffle in her breast accidental.

Mary heard Mike and smile, "Because the incident that bides us together that we share to first time we truly love each other". Mary comforts him and herself just by saying those words. Mike is a lucky man he is to have her in his life despite being a bit overweight.

Her angelic pale skin, relaxed face was surrounded with a lime colored hair that also covered her labia by accident. The sweet mouth, showing little trace of yesterday's pink lipstick she tried for the first time, gaped open a small amount to allow the slight rattle of a feminine snore to escape. Those beautifully graceful three digit fingers and toes still boasted the vivid hot pink.

Mike loved this woman, not Anthro or Pokémon and he lusted after her like nothing he has ever before experienced.

What he doesn't know is there are things in stores for him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter One

**Here is the Chapter One of Passionate Ring. This story will be posted chapter weekly .Follow or Fav If you like this story and review. My grammar is getting better, but I don't have enough time to fully proof edit all of them b/c of personal things so please tell me some error. Note I don't own Pokémon or their rights or advertisement or ect. This is solely of FanFiction. Cover art later. Warning Lemon. **

**(POV)**

"_**Speech**_**"**

**[Location]**

"_**Thought**_**"**

* * *

Chapter One Part 1: Beauty and The Chubs

[Castelia City, Apartment Complex, Floor 2/Room 14]

(Mike's POV)

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee.. Click. I hit the snooze button.

"_I hate our snorlax alarm clock. Mary need stop buying stuff because it's cute."_

Beep Beep Bee.. Click. I hit the snooze button again.

Beep Beep Beep Click.

"_What the fuck?, stupid cheap thing."_

Beep Beep Beep Beep B.. Click.

I hit my annoying alarm clock until its stop. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"_Thanks alarm clock for being louder than before!"_

Beep Beep Beep Beep Berurks,.Beckkrrrchkg beerrkdg.!. Apparently Mary hates morning like me; she smashed our alarm clock with her fist, her fire punch any way.

"There goes eight bucks." I said laughing, Mary laugh too.

"Hahahah Yea it was getting a bit annoying. Alright I'm up; I'll make us some breakfast." Mary kisses my check before she floats away to the kitchen. I looked around to our apartment, not bad for a three-star hotel.

The regularly shit routine of showering, brushing teeth, getting dress in order to work, and eat what from the leftover take out or if Mary has time, she cooks for me. That why people called it Camerupt/Wednesday day I guess.

After shower and clothing I looked at my digital watch_, "7:25 am."_ I quickly scarf down my eggs and turkey bacon Mary made me and prepares to finish packing my stuff as quickly as possible. I did a pile drive into my luggage/backpack trying to shove whatever space left. I bounce and right smack land on my left arm in the floor.

"Shit that hurts, Hrrr! Fuck it! I would do it later." brushing off the failed attempt to close my overloaded luggage.

I got up and look for the tickets Mary got online last week. I hid our tickets at a special place so no asshole from the other tenant to steal. I open my draws to check on the flight tickets. We have to wait for another week to leave this shit hole city.

Me and my Gardevoir Mary are planning to travel together in Kalos region for quite a sometime. Kalos law is based on Unova but it legalizes a temporary Sexual Contant Rights until the court decided to repel or accept licenses.

The first thing is to have the money to pay for our tickets and the expense of travel gear and other essentiality. It took me nearly two weeks of job hunting. I got a job working to load and unload cargo from varies supplies ships. I can't sugarcoat for the fact is painstaking exhausting work from 8:00 am to 5:00 pm five days a week. Overall its get us by paying the hotel and our traveling budget. Mary insists try to get a job to make these easier, but I don't want her end up a job for some citizen to look down Anthro working for pay even though it is legal. She agreed that it will only cause more problem than solution. Even with a Register Identification allowed her or the fact there are jobs available in this runt down city, some people will be conservative cunts.

_"Alright which one is my ticket again? Ah! Mike Nolan. I should better put somewhere safe."_ I put me and Mary flight ticket back in my drawer. I set an alarm on my digital watch at 8:00 am to remind me to be not late again for to work.

Our journey to venture Kalos region can't be reach for probably years, we have to thanks our land lord Stacey to ease our suffering for the past 2 months when we arrive from Kanto.

Stacey Messher is a sweet woman at her 60's who looks like she hasn't age from her 40's and kind enough to slightly lower our rent to reach our goal. Stacey act like a grandma than a land lord, the only kind lord in Castelia City than any greedy asshole. She is the only person who knew our prohibited relationship and promise to keep it a secret, so technically Mary first friend. Mary on the other hand wasn't too fond of Stacey, not from her looks but how she constantly be oversweet to me. I know she just jealous that's all.

I was about to leave when Mary stop me before I get to the door. Mary stood or floats there with her three digit hands on her hips, her face looks at me with this look being busted. She still wears her grey sleeves undershirt with no bra.

"Mike I know you're working long hours and I appreciate but no excuse for only drinking soda than water, you must stick to your diet." Mary said to me. She concern for not committed to the diet she had on me 2 years ago. For me is something else. I'm not your typical build or average skinny person around town. I am a white man of 24 years old weighing about 189 pounds and stood 5'4 or wearing shoes 5'5 tall, I barely the same height as Mary who is 5'7. Cut black hair is fine, one way to say it I am fat yet skinny enough to wear jeans but expectation of having man titties.

"Mary drinking coffee does wake me up and my body not used so much high amount of caffeine, beside Mnt Solosis have less caffeine now", I said trying to say convincing, yet she won't budge.

"~Darling~", _oh Tauros shit Mary only say my pet name if she super pissed._ "~I want you to live a full healthy life, I not saying your fat but just want our relationship to last~", she said with a piercing smile.

"At least substitute the Mnt Solasis with a carrot mixed Bluk Berry smoothie and I'll give you something sweeter" said to me. Mary went to the mini fridge and took out her left over smoothie as she dap her one of her digit finger and smear the dark purple fluid onto her full lips. She moves to me and wrap her arms around my neck to give me a great wet smooch. I feel her tongue escape from her lips to snake in my mouth trying to gain access. I let her tongue in and swirl my tongue and boy she wasn't kidding! Her lips taste of sweet rich Bluk Berry. Her face blushes red for acting this naughty and so does mine. I slightly moan in her mouth and I return my embracement by placing my hand her hip and on her face to caress her petal like fins.

"Oooh, Mmhh" a gasped escapes from Mary mouth, a weak spot? I carefully grab her biggest fin and gave it a squeeze.

"Ooh, Ah, Uh," Mary moan became louder. I took this new advantage to driver her to the edge. Her sweet mouth is magical, but it won't be fair for her. I broke out kiss and start to nibble her all three of her fins at once and play her erection nipples through her undershirt. It made me so hard and my dick is pressing her thigh.

Mary levitates us into the hair as we enjoy our foreplay and the lack of gravity helps in so many ways. The height is close enough to reach the ceiling and scared I would fall I securely hold on to her for dear life. I bit on her fins harder and she shudders.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna cum!" "Oh my god, I'm cumming Darling!" she moaned loudly. "Holy shit! I'm cumming! Oh, baby, yes! I'm cumming!" Mary screamed as she pushed me back against the concrete ceiling with an incredible force, shaking the apartment and scaring the living shit out of me. I need to keep in mind she is pokemon, a high level 55. Pain shoots at my back but I ignore it.

Her levitation gave out from cumming and I held her in place when we fall gently to the carpet floor. Mary face resemble red tomatoes and she embarrassed that I see her came hard to make her dress almost see through, her fluid drips escape her pink panties to land on the floor.

"Woooowwowwowhhhsoosllllllllllllllllll." Mary was speechless. "Best...Foreplay...Ever... I've never knew I could feel this good from my fins, my shard yes but not these" as she checks her fins. As we began to calm down, Mary said, "Mike that was the biggest and best orgasm I've ever had. Oh, I'm still quivering."

"It's much a surprise to me too. Maybe a payment is needed for my fee of service babe." I stop nibbling her petal like fins.

"Maybe a tip?" I asked Mary who still glowing.

Mary said seductively "I'll double that offer" Her breast bounced while she lifted the shirt. I felt my dick grown extremely hard.

She settled herself between my legs and took my hard 6 inch erection between her soft white large breast and stroking it with her hands. "Ohhhhh, my first or her performance of the famous fetish every man wishes, Boob job! She squeezes my dick with her large supple soft milky white breast. Her nipples are so soft on my dick makes the touch of leather compare with sandpaper.

"They're sensitive," she said as they started to become hard. I pinched and pulled tight, started to turn her on. Her boobs are so bouncy that they even connected with her chin a few times.

"Whoa! I better be careful. I can poke my own eyes out with these," she said in a funny manner.

I groaned and clenched my teeth, "God that feels good." She is quick to shove her waiting gapping mouth. Inch by inch, sucking as much of my cock into her mouth as she could. She got about whole 6 inches rod down her throat. Then paused to suck on it. Her hands cupped his massive balls and fondled them. Squeezing them as her face rode his dick. My hips jerked involuntarily, as I was not expecting this at all, accidentally forcing my hard member further into her mouth.

She just smiled around me and worked on the head of my erection, the tip of her tongue tracing the grooves of the head of my penis, her other hand caressing my balls gently. Feeling her warm saliva all over my cock and drip down to my balls

Curious I look at my digital watch, _"Fuckin shit its 7:42 am! Not again, Rick is going to delay my pay again!"_

"Babe, huhuhuhuh, its late, its 7:4ohhh..." I barely choked the words out as she took me further into her mouth. "Oh, fuck...", I hissed, the concrete wall is getting uncomfortable, yet I stroking her hair and taking my tip in good grace. Her head bobbed up and down, working gently on my hard member, as her tongue teased the bottom of my shaft, and her hands gently squeezed my balls.

"Oooooohh, Mary, if...if you keep that up, I'm gonna...gonna cum in your...mouth...ahhhh," I warned her. She heard me, but didn't pull back. Instead, she started going faster, taking my cock deeper inside her throat, and massaging my balls heavily. _"I should do my service a lot earlier." _She knows my weakness as well. She did this for 5 minutes straight, she didn't gap once and her hot breath tingle my shaft, until...

"HOOLLLYYYY! MOLLLLYYY!". I tried really hard not to press her head down as she went up and down on my cock, but when I was about to shoot my load, I pushed her head further down, until her lips reached the base of my shaft. It was all too much for my pressure let out the biggest cum human can ever do. Mary didn't protest, she just started milking my shaft with her inhuman throat muscles. I could feel my cum rushing up the length of my shaft and hit the back of her throat. Amazingly, she swallowed all of it, and didn't stop sucking on me until I was limp and squeaky clean.

"WHoooo, I am awake" I said faintly.

"That for my sweet treat, I love your high protein shake", she lick her lips at me.

"_I really want to return the favor, but I have to go to work, fuck!"_

I zip my workpants and try to clean the stains from our love juice. "Sorry Mary I got to go, Rick is going to delay my pay again if I'm late."

"Bye Mikey", she waved goodbye to me.

I ran out the door to catch the bus, _"I wonder what the guys going to say to me."_

* * *

Chapter One Part 2: Guilt and Revelation

(Mary's POV)

Mike left to work again in a hurry. His cum is still in mouth and it taste like salty bitter goo, but I chew on his fresh cum left on my mouth and it is not bad. _"If I were a slut." _

I drink his Mnt Solosis to purge taste and easily clean out my mouth, "Blecch, how can he drink this?"

I got up to use the restroom to bathe out our juice; I can't walk around looking like those tarts on the Dames Strip Clubs. I turn on the water to heat up and took off my drench lower dress, pink panty, my grey sleeveless undershirt, and finally this stupid Register Identification collar to plunge myself to the soothing hot bath water. I begin to drop the bathe salts and enjoy its relaxing sizzling heaven feeling. My mind begins to wonder from our foreplay.

Mike innovative technique is immensely virtuous and just made me cum only from foreplay. He is getting better with foreplay, but can only make go so far, and I imagine what actually intercourse would be felt like. I had been experimenting with masturbation for quite a while now so that I could feel at least penetration pleasure, but not having to worry about all the risks of getting caught breaking the law.

"Mike fingering needs work, good play, but he can't seem to find my g spot yet. At least he loves my juice and I love his." I looked up the bathroom ceiling and again to wonder. Our relationships are any ordinary couple excluding being illegal.

I cup my naked white breast, "I still don't get the big deal is? I mean, I have the same breast as human female and bigger nipples."

I stared at my body down to my feet. "My legs can bend unlike average Gardevoir, my hips are curvier and my feet can go to normal to human like same as my hands and I can wear some cute shoes too." I left up my anthro legs. Shoes are the most exciting thing to wear, but the sad part I can't walk on my anthro legs yet and only float.

"_Practice makes perfect, I guess.",_ Then I hear our neighbor came in their apartment to hear objects falling.

"Oh fuck, I'm going to c-c-co OH FUCK OH FUCK YES FUCK I'M COOOMIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" I hear her moaned. "Ugh, fuck yes! God you fuck me so good! Mmm I love your hard cock baby! Ugh FUCK yes!"

"_This early!?" _My mind race.

"Fuck baby, you're gonna make me come," I heard him scream. The wall is been slammed by unbelievable force.

"They must be doing it again." I said with a smirk attitude. I just shook my head in disbelief at what was happening next to me.

Time and time our new next door neighbor has their consistent sex ordeal every day for the past three weeks. Mike never notices because they only have sex around 10– 1pm and I can't leave without stupid humans staring at me and giving me fake smile when they see me go buy groceries and or buy clothes. Bored, sometimes I closed eyes and began to ramble whenever I would notice hearing thumping and groaning noise from our bedroom sidewall.

"I wish I could do that with Mike, but too afraid to look at him now." I hold myself in the bath water. I did something that makes me sick to my core by acting this act yesterday. Curious of what sex would feel like, one day I wait for them to begin intercourse, I didn't wait too long.

[Flashback: Tuesday, Castelia City, Apartment Complex, Floor 2/Room 14 1:32 pm]

I timed it when to intervene the women mind by temporary share her thoughts and feelings from my psychic powers thanks to my synchronize abilities.

"HuHugh ruguh urhug errre Harderrrrrrr!" the female moans from the concrete wall.

"_Why is our apartment room has thick walls?"_

I concentrate my brain to gather up enough energy to until my shard started to glow, first I hear the thoughts of the female, "By this time, I was drunk on wine and stoned on lust. I didn't realize that in doing so I had messed up the pose Carl put me in."she thought. Next to connect with her mind to feel what she feeling and experience by which considered mind link.

_"Whoaw this is weird",_ I looked what she seeing, I'm.. no she naked, her body is similar to mine. I see her partner Carl who is a tall well hung tan man with an eight pack abs and blonde mopped hair down to his shoulder.

"Alright baby here it comes, take my cock." He said drunken language. He has an 8 inch cock size covered with a pink condom, it is longer than Mike. The room smells like sweat and musk, the experience is phantom to me.

"_Oh shit maybe this is a bad idea"_ Regret the idea until he suddenly pushed he erect cock inside her.

It was then I felt the head of his cock pressing against her opening. This sexual pleasure feels phantom to me as I could feel her labia part as he pushed slightly forward. The day that had started out so mundane and so normal was now the day I became an adulteress. _"I wanted Carl inside me._ _Maybe I moved and pushed my hips trying to get Carl's beautiful 8 inch cock into my body."_ She and I thought.

"_Wait what I no… what she was thinking?! I must remember her thoughts are not mine." _I can't pull out, my need of ecstasy from sex anchor me to her mind, trap like a cage pokemon. The women lusty thought fused to my own.

"_I felt Carl's body push forward. Along with his body sliding up this me, his wonderful cock began filling my body. When Carl reached the spot I thought he must have been fully inside. I was shocked to find out I was wrong as Carl's cock continued deeper into me than I never had ever reached. Then there was that feeling. It was that feeling that every woman longs for whether she knows it or not. It was the unexpected pleasure of Carl's large round cock head pushing against my cervix. My body immediately seized into a massive orgasm. By the time I had come back down to earth, Carl was slowly moving his magnificent cock in and out of me." she and I thought again._

_"Carl can go for a long time sometimes after he's had a few drinks."_She thought.

"_Fuck! He how long can I go on! Despite being in her mind I still considered this cheating, Mike would never stoop so low to cheat me and yet I am having sex with our neighbor."_

_"What the? Who said that? Huh? Do I hear some…"_the female thought right before my mind accidentally overpowers her and I am now in her body for real. My lust act on its own and I have no control. I tried desperately to disconnect my conscious from her but it is too late, until Carl is done I'm stuck in her body.

He grasped my breast and tugged on it slightly. Then I felt his strong hand gently cup my breast and pull on it to expose more of her hard nipples. I felt both guilty and good at the same time. I sensed Carl's lips against mine. I opened my mouth to accept Carl's kiss without a hesitation. Carl's large lips felt unalike than Mike's. Not worse and not better, just different. His lips is so soft again mine and the way his tongue spasm my own is moral wrong. The women body is toxicated with wine; no judgment came to stop me.

At that moment that I cared about was the incredible feeling of Carl's body on mine, his hot tongue destroy in my mouth, and his cock in my human pussy. Carl kept up a gentle slow pace and, in only a few minutes, I swear my human body must have passed out. When I realized what was happening next, Carl's pace had increased and he took off his condom. _"I'm scared"_

He was now fucking me with a prehistoric passion. His large cock plunged in and out of me with the vigor that only a young man could produce. I knew he was nearing his climax as his thrusting took on a desperate sensation. My heart with each thrust he did. Our sweats makes our body fluid like and acts like lubricate.

My tired human legs were being continually forced apart by the strength of his lunges into me. My human body pushed back as hard as I could against him in an effort to escalate the pleasure between us.

Carl's body began to shake the bed fiercely. The wine induced fog that gravity of the situation. Carl was inside me without a condom. I should have stopped. I should have stopped Carl. I should have made him pull out. I wanted to, but her human body and my mind wouldn't let me because it was happening again. Yes, once again my body was shaking. I couldn't believe how guilt feels, how unbelievably awful. The feeling of having done something terrible—something unforgivable—was worse than anything I had ever experienced before. But that hadn't stopped me from sleeping with another man. But at that moment, I just felt drained and satisfied. It hadn't been my first-ish sex, it hadn't been the greatest sex in my life, or better than what I would with….. Mike.

"_Oh no, Mike"_

Carl's orgasm seemingly lasted forever as his ejaculation poured wave after wave of sperm inside me. When my own body calmed and the last of Carl's seed had been deposited in me, I partially came back to my senses just enough to leave her mind.

I was back in my apartment. The whole experience I witness made me sickness and I ran from my bedroom and to the toilet to throw up from using my psychic powers too long and the guiltiness too.

"What have I done?" I swim away in guilt feeling while I put myself into a fetal position. I keep telling I did not cheat on him if it's not my body.

"Perhaps I can make it up for him, yay blowjob and some naughty lingerie for our later foreplay, it should help to rid of my guilt trip" I said to myself. I know for sure I am only lying to make me feel less guilty.

* * *

[Present]

I left the bathtub and drain the hot water. I grab two towel wrap around my body and my hair to get them dry. I walk to the small hallway to pick up the phone,_ "There is only one person I turn to, that is Stacey Messher"_

I dial her personal phone number, "Hello" she said.

"Stacey is me Mary"

"Oh Mary how you been doing girl, did Mike leave to work yet?" she asked

"Yay, hay listen Stacey can I come over to your office for a chat between us women"

"Sure that sounds lovely dearie, I'll get the tea ready" she said grandma style.

"Ok be there in five minutes"

"Thanks bye" Stacey said.

"Bye" I said. I hope she can help with my problem.

* * *

**If you guys read the chapter Five of Forgiveness, whoops forgot the guideline. Enjoy this story then lets see what happen when Mike see the city through his eyes than the President Robert vision of segregation.**


End file.
